Interruptions
by MrsG89
Summary: A Helga and Arnold fic. Set after high school
1. Chapter 1

_its a bit late but better than never._

 _Hey arnold credit obviously doesn't go to me..._

"...3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled on the roof of the boarding house as fireworks shot off into the sky. Everyone was there, Phil, Gertie, Ernie and his new wife, Mr Hahn, his daughter and husband, Oskar and Suzie, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Pattie, curly, Rhonda, Lila, stinky, ...you name it, everyone was there...everyone except for Helga that is.

Arnold, though yelled out happily with everyone was disappointed that his best friend/secret crush wasn't there to celebrate.

It wasn't that Helga didn't want to be there, it's just that she couldn't. Her sister had asked her to come visit her in Alaska. When her sister asks for something, she normally gets it, to Helga's dismay.

Phoebe shared a kiss with Gerald as the clock struck midnight, as did all the other couples.

Arnold was happy for his best friend. He glanced at them before looking out and leaning over the ledge watching the cars go by. He took a swig of his beer when he noticed a young figure holding a small suitcase with blonde hair and a large trench coat on. A smile crept on his face but he dared not hope.

Instead of yelling out to the figure, he ran down the fire escape hoping to catch up to her.

The figure stood in front of the board house's front door. She didn't know whether she should have came. It wasn't like anybody was expecting her. She had told everyone, she would be away for New Years.

Before she could even knock on the door, a hand touched her shoulder from behind.

"Helga!"

"For f sake!"

Arnold and Helga yelled at the same time. Helga jumped and landed in Arnold's arms.

"Football head! You freakin gave me a heart attack!" Helga yelled with her arms wrapped around Arnold's neck.

"Sorry Helga. I saw you from the roof and quickly went down the fire escape." Arnold replied with a goofy smile. Helga rolled her eyes but then smiled as well.

"Thought you were gonna be in Alaska?" Arnold asked. He still had her in his arms.

"I managed to convince my sister into letting me come home early." Replied Helga, still oblivious to the fact that she was still being lifted in Arnold's arms. Arnold holding Helga with one arm, her suitcase in the other, walked into the boarding house. His eyes never left Helga's.

"You missed New Years." Arnold commented softly.

"Only by a minute." Replied Helga.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Arnold with Helga still in his arms lowered his head so their foreheads were touching. Just an inch closer and their lips would meet.

"Helga! You're back!" A high pitch voiced cried happily.

Both Arnold and Helga shook their heads and looked up to see Phoebe and Gerald standing there.

"Oh dear! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Is that why Arnold's carrying you? Did you slip?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"Uh..." Helga couldn't think of what to say.

"I frightened her when she got here and lost her balance." Arnold quickly said as he placed Helga down. Immediately both Helga and Arnold felt a bit sad having to let go.

"Well, Rhonda said she's gonna have an after party at her place, so the whole gang is heading there now, did you guys wanna come?" Asked Gerald.

"Prob not, I literally only just got off the plane and came straight here. Not sure where I'm staying yet, you know since mum and dad sold their house." Replied Helga

As soon as Helga had turned eighteen and was heading to college, her parents and decided to retire and sell the house. When Helga did come to Hillwood to visit, she would normally stay at Phoebe's house, but this time it wasn't an option as, Phoebe had recently moved in with Gerald.

"You can still stay with me." Phoebe replied.

"And put up with you and tall hair boy making smoochy face every ten minutes. No thanks." Answered Helga.

"Why don't you stay here little lady." An elderly voice suggested. Everyone turned around to see Grandpa Phil standing on the stair case. He had heard the conversation as he was going down the stairs.

"That's a great idea grandpa." Arnold grinned at the idea of Helga staying over.

"But you don't have any rooms left." Helga pointed out. It was true, the spare room that was normally for guests was now taken up by susie and Oskar's nephew. They had taken in their nephew after susie's sister had passed away in an accident.

"You can bunk in with shortman." Replied Phil giving a sly wink to Arnold. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay with that?" Asked Helga as she turned to Arnold.

"Yeah, it's cool. Rather you stay with us then you trying to get a motel room or something." Arnold replied as he placed his arm around Helga's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Well, we're gonna head off to the party." Gerald replied as he and Phoebe headed out the door. Phil went towards the kitchen leaving Helga and Arnold standing there.

"Uh, so I guess I'll get my things to your room then." Helga said awkwardly as she rubbed her arm up and down.

The room was as she remembered it, the bed, the couch and even the potato powered alarm clock. She crashed onto the couch as Arnold placed the suitcase down on the floor.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the couch." Arnold replied as he grabbed a spare pillow and sheet from his closet.

"Don't be silly, I don't mind the couch. I'm your guest, this is your room." Replied Helga as she took her shoes off. Arnold rolled his eyes then threw the pillow at Helga's face.

"Hey!" She cried muffled from the pillow.

"What?" Asked Arnold innocently.

"Okay buddy, that's it, ol betsy is coming out." Helga said grinning as she stood up holding the pillow and aiming for Arnold's head, before she could hit him with the pillow though, Arnold who was now taller than her ever since the growth spurt back in high school, grabbed Helga by the waist and snatched the pillow off her.

She was now in one of his arms, the other arm holding the pillow.

Arnold looked down at her smiling. "You can't threaten me anymore, you know that, I'm a lot bigger than you are now. I'm not that short nine year old boy that you used to torment." Arnold dropped the pillow to the floor.

"Ha, you think just because you're bigger than me, I can't torment you?" Asked Helga smirking.

"Oh I didn't say that. In fact you torment me every day. Every single day, when I see you in that short skirt and tight top, when you talk to other guys but me, when you stand this close to me, you torment me every single day." Arnold said huskily lowering his head.

"Arnold..." Helga whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Arnold placed his hand onHelga's cheek and their lips were about to touch.

"Arnold!" Oskar's voiced boomed as he opened the bedroom door.

Helga and Arnold jumped and quickly stepped aside from each other.

"Yes Mr Kokoshka?" Asked Arnold slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Have you seen Suzie? I'm getting hungry and I need her to make me a sandwich." Explained Oskar oblivious to what he had just encountered on.

Helga couldn't help smiling. She couldn't help chuckling at the irritated look on Arnold's face.

"No Mr Kokoshka. I haven't seen her." Arnold replied grumpily.

"Why don't you go help Oskar look for Suzie while I get changed and settle in, then afterwards, we can continue our earlier conversation." Helga suggested looking at Oskar sympathertically.

"You're a good girl." Oskar commented then looked at Arnold. "You should keep her."

Helga chuckled while Arnold rolled his eyes. He reluctantly agreed to Helga's suggestion and followed Oskar out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Credit goes to Craig Bartlett for creating amazing characters :)_

 _Chap 2 - Dino Land_

It had taken two hours to find Suzie. It turned out she was knew what Oskar was thinking and went to the fuel station to buy a sandwich. It was the only placed open on New Years at 1am in the morning.

Arnold trudged into his room tired to find Helga fast asleep on the couch. Arnold smiled as he slowly approached her. He sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the couch. He turned his head to look at Helga.

"Don't think I'll ever be able to admit how much I love you. I guess this was how you must have felt when we were kids." Arnold whispered knowing that Helga wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Happy New Year, Helga."

Helga opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was blue sky through the skylight. She then remembered she was in Arnold's room. She slowly sat up to find a sleeping Arnold, head on the couch while body was sitting on the floor.

"He's gonna get a sore neck when he wakes up." Commented Helga softly before running her hand through his hair.

Arnold stirred then slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you but you're gonna have a killer sore neck from sleeping like that." Helga said softly.

"I must have been so tired last night. I sat down then must have went straight to sleep. Although I do like waking up to your face." Arnold replied equally as soft. He slowly moved his head from side to side stretching his shoulders and neck.

"Arnold..." Helga said unsurely remembering the conversation from the night before.

"Look, about last night-" Arnold started as he turned to look at her.

"Rise and shine Shortman!" Phil said loudly as he opened Arnold's bedroom door.

Arnold sighed then looked at his grandfather. "Sure thing grandpa,we'll be right down."

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Phil asked a bit unsure.

"No, it's fine. We were gonna come down now anyway." Helga replied reassuringly as she swung her legs onto the floor. She was glad for the interruption, she didn't know whether she actually did want to bring up all the near kisses last night.

"Good, 'cause we're having pancakes with maple bacon." Replied Phil as he walked back down stairs.

"Man, just kiss her already."commented Gerald as he stirred the hot chocolate in his mug. He and Arnold were sitting in Gerald's kitchen. Gerald had invited Arnold over to play video games but wanted to make a hot chocolate first. He always said you couldn't be too old to have hot chocolate.

"I can't do that. What if she doesn't like me that way anymore? She's my best friend. I don't wanna jeopardise that." Arnold replied placing a teaspoon of sugar into his steaming coffee.

"Man, I thought I was your best friend." Gerald said as he walked to the couch and grabbed his ps4 remote.

"You are, but Helga is like my best friend that's a girl." Arnold replied as he followed Gerald.

"I reckon you should just kiss her. Trust me, she still loves you." Commented Gerald.

"And how would you know that?" Questioned Arnold with one eyebrow raised.

"Dude, have I ever steered you wrong when it comes to girls?"Gerald asked as he fiddled with the PS4 menu on the TV screen. Arnold was about to reply when Gerald quickly added, "Rhetorical question. Don't answer that." Arnold smirked.

Just then, his phone rang. Arnold took the vibrating iPhone out of his pocket and smiled as he saw the caller. Gerald rolled his eyes knowing that there was only one person who could make Arnold smile that goofy smile. As Arnold walked back into the kitchen to answer the call, Gerald yelled out, "Like I said, just kiss her already!"

Arnold rolled his eyes and answered his phone, "Hey,"

"Hay is for cows and horses." Helga replied smiling.

Arnold ignored her comment. "What's up?"

"So you know I can't stay in town very long, so I was thinking, we could go to Dinoland this at I with Phoebe and Tall hair boy. Phoebe was the one to suggest it."

"Sure, I'm with Gerald now, I can go ask him."

"Cool. Well, see you then." Helga replied before hanging up.

It was a fun afternoon at Dinoland, Helga, to everyone's surprise had invited the whole gang for old times sake, she even invited Eugene along who was still accident prone although not as much now.

They decided to go to the hall of mirrors however, the gang had ended up splitting up and getting lost within the maze.

"Phoebe! Tall Hair Boy! Football head!? Anyone?!" Helga yelled out as she weaved her way through the maze of mirrors.

"Helga!" A familiar football headed voice called out. Helga turned to the direction of the voice.

"Arnoldo! Where are you?" Helga called our following the voice.

"I'm right here." Replied Arnold who popped out of nowhere.

"Geez, how is anybody meant to get outta here?" Commented Helga as they walked together trying to find their way out.

"No idea." Replied Arnold. He then stopped walking which caused Helga to bump into him from behind.

"Football head, warn me next time you wanna stop." Helga said rubbing her head.

"Sorry Helga, but I thought, since we're lost and alone, we could perhaps talk about what happened last night and this morning." Arnold replied as he turned to face Helga then he grabbed her hand.

"What about last night?" Helga asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Well you know, about what I said about you tormenting me." Arnold replied.

"What's there to talk about?" Helga asked still pretending to not know what happened.

"Helga..." Arnold started. He placed his hand on her cheek. He lowered his head. They were so close, Helga could feel Arnold's breath. Helga closed her eyes.

"There you guys are!" A voice boomed. Helga and Arnold quickly looked up and Arnold quickly let go of Helga regretting it the moment he did.

They turned to see Harold munching on a hot dog while approaching them.

"We found the exit! It's this way!" Harold said as he pointed in the direction.

Arnold sighed but followed Harold out. Helga followed behind wondering if Arnold would have really kissed her.

 _my bad...didn't copy and paste the first paragraph_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me...obviously..._

 _Hopefully this chapter is a little better in terms of editing as the previous chapters were done on my iPhone while this one was on my laptop. Short Chapter this time_

They had gone on almost every ride in the park and soon it was starting to get dark, everyone said goodbye and went their own ways leaving Helga, Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe. "Well, we're off too, I gotta wake up early for my shift at the hospital." Phoebe said as she gave Helga a hug goodbye. Phoebe was working as an intern at the hospital. She had hoped to become a cardio surgeon. Gerald also said goodbye as he and Arnold did their secret hand shake. This left Arnold and Helga on their own.

"Well, there's still one ride that we haven't gone on yet." Said Helga as she looked in a certain direction. Arnold turned to where she was looking and smiled.

"Let's go then." He said as he grabbed her hand and led the way. The Ferris wheel was Helga's favourite ride. She could see the whole city from the top. Arnold and Helga sat in the cage as it went higher and higher. They were all alone finally and there was nothing that could interrupt them.

"Helga..."

"Arnold..." They both said at the same. Arnold chuckled.

"You go first" He said being the gentleman he was.

"No, it's okay, you go first." Replied Helga, she was unsure of what she wanted to say.

"Uh...well...the thing is...I..." Arnold couldn't find the words to say.

"Please don't say it! I know what you're gonna say. I don't want it to be weird between us." Helga blurted out. She was convinced he was going to say he didn't love her. She couldn't handle that rejection. She at least still wanted to be friends with him if he didn't like her that way.

"Oh.." Was all Arnold could reply. He was about to say that he loved her but, hearing her just then, he believed that she must not love him anymore like she used to.

"We can still hang out and be friends. It doesn't have to be weird does it?" Asked Helga with a sad smile. Arnold smiled back, if he couldn't be with her, at least he could still have his best friend.

"Sure. Of course we're still friends. You'll always be my best friend."

"I thought Gerald was your best friend." Replied Helga with an eyebrow raised.

"That's different. You're my best gal." Arnold said with a 50's New York accent. Helga chuckled as the ride came to a stop and they were back at the bottom.

As Arnold piled chopped wood together, he couldn't help think about Helga. He was helping Phil chop wood up. "Something on your mind Shortman? Asked Phil noticing how distracted Arnold was.

"Grandpa, I know you think I don't know that Gertie was grandma in your stories, but I can't help wonder, how'd you do it? I mean how did you figure out that she actually like you and when you realised you liked her back how did you tell her?" Arnold asked as he leaned on one of the logs that hadn't been chopped yet.

"Ah well..." Phil began as he sat on the stump he was chopping the wood on. "I'm going to guess this is about the little lady stayin' in your room. When I found out that your grandma actually liked me, I had just come from the war, to be honest while I was out fighting, it was your grandma I missed the most, didn't understand it at the time, couldn't figure out why I would miss my bully the most. But then when I came home, I saw her, waiting for me at the bus station with a big welcome home sign, and I thought to myself..."

"That's when you knew that you loved her wasn't it?" Interrupted Arnold.

"No dang it. I wondered what the heck she was doing and what prank she was trying to pull on me!" Replied Phil rubbing his head.

"Grandpa!" Arnold replied in exasperation.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to tell you is that, you just know and it's a gut feeling, either that or you've had too many raspberries." Phil replied rubbing his stomach. "On that note, remember to never eat raspberries." Phil quickly made a dash side the house to his 'office'. Arnold rolled his eyes but looked towards his bedroom window, wondering.

"So you're telling me, she said she only wants to be friends. And that she doesn't like you that way?" Said Gerald trying to understand Arnold. Gerald and Arnold were on the basketball court playing one on one after Arnold had finished helping Phil. He had explained the whole Ferris wheel incident.

"Well she didn't exactly say that. She said she didn't want it to be weird between us and asked if we could still be friends." Replied Arnold as he dribbled the basketball towards the hoop.

"After you said you liked her?" Asked Gerald before stealing the ball off Arnold.

"Well I never got the chance to say that I liked her." Arnold replied trying to block Gerald from shooting the ball.

"So she thinks you rejected her?" Gerald asked dodging Arnold's block. All of a sudden Arnold paused. He straightened up and looked at Gerald confused then a realisation came to him. He hadn't thought that Helga may have incorrectly interpreted him.

"Helga thinks I don't love her!" Arnold exclaimed. Gerald rolled his eyes then smacked his own forehead in disbelief. He couldn't believe his best friend was this oblivious.

"Dude! Just freakin' go up to her and kiss her!" Gerald said a little frustrated at the fact that his best friend had only just figured it out.

"You're right Gerald. This time I won't let anything stop me!" Arnold said enthusiastically. He then ran out leaving Gerald standing in the middle of the basket court all alone. Gerald stood there shaking his head in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chapter. It's really short._

 _I own a house and two dogs but I don't don't own Hey Arnold._

Helga stood in the kitchen stirring a bowl of chocolate batter on the table. She was helping Suzie bake some chocolate brownies for her nephew.

"Helga!" A voice yelled out. Helga looked up to see a sweaty puffed out football headed 19yr old.

"Geez football head, what'd you do? Run a marathon?" Asked Helga commenting on Arnold's appearance.

"I..have...to...tell...you...something." Arnold gasped trying to get his breath back. He had ran all the way back to the boarding house without slowing down.

"Okay, hold your horses. Let me just pour this batter into a tin." Replied Helga as she bent down and looked in a cupboard.

"Helga, that can wait." Replied Arnold. He quickly approached her and closed the cupboard door.

"Okay...what's so important?" Asked Helga unsurely. She slowly stood up looking at Arnold concerned.

"Helga, I-" Arnold started.

"Hey Arnold! Have you seen my hammer?" Ernie asked as he walked into the kitchen scratching his head unaware of what he had walked into.

"I'm pretty sure I saw Oskar with it." Replied Helga pointing upstairs. Arnold sighed.

"Why that little...ugh! How many times have I told him not to touch my stuff!" Ernie bellowed as he stormed out of the kitchen and headed for upstairs.

Helga chuckled at the sight. "Oskar's gonna get it. Poor thing." She then turned to Arnold and realised he wasn't smiling. He was quite serious in fact. Helga straightened then said "You were saying?"

"As I was saying Helga, I want to tell you that I-" Arnold tried again but was interrupted again.

"Hey partner, you ready for tonight's showdown?!" Exclaimed Pookie also known to Arnold as grandma. She walked in wearing a cow girl outfit while swinging a lasso above her head. The showdown she was talking about was the karaoke contest she was holding later that night.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Replied Helga enthusiastically. She couldn't wait to see what Arnold's grandma had planned for tonight. Arnold weakly smiled as well and nodded.

"Be sure to save some of those for tonight!" Pookie said pointing to the bowl of chocolate batter.

"Will do." Helga answered giving her a two finger salute.

"Grandma, could you excuse us, I really have something I need to tell Helga." Said Arnold who was getting impatient.

"Sure thing partner." Gertie nodded and walked towards the living room still swinging the lasso above her head.

"Arnold, are you okay?" Helga asked as they walked outside through the back door in the kitchen.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that-" Arnold tried again.

Ring ring.

"Oh that must be Phoebs. I told her to call me after she finished her shift. I'll just quickly answer it and tell her I'll call her back." Said Helga as she took her phone out of her pocket. Arnold hit his head with his palm in frustration as Helga spoke to Phoebe. She could see Arnold was getting frustrated and quickly ended the call. She then turned him and was about to ask if he was okay when she saw Gerald coming towards them.

"Hey Gerald!" Helga called out waving to him. That did it. Arnold turned around giving Gerald a look. A look that told Gerald to back off. Gerald had only come because he had thought Arnold would need some moral support but he soon realised he was wrong. He slowly backed away and walked into the boarding house.

Helga looked at both Gerald and Arnold strangely. She had no idea what had gotten into Arnold. He would never usually shun his best friend.

Meanwhile, in Arnold's head he remembered what Gerald said to him. "Just kiss her already."

"Arnold seriously, it's only Gerald are you-" Helga started but was interrupted with two lips smacked into hers. She looked stunned then relaxed as she let Arnold kiss her. She felt limp and couldn't think. Arnold placed one hand on her face as he kissed her, the other snaked around her waist bringing her closer to him.

Arnold finally ended the kiss but still kept Helga close to her.

"I don't want to be just friends. I never did. I was never rejecting you. I've always loved and will always love you." Arnold said softly looking Into Helga's eyes.

Helga looked at Arnold and smiled. "Arnold, I lov-"

"Finally!" A voice yelled out. Both Helga and Arnold turned to see, Phil and Gerald standing at the back door of the boarding house.

"Didn't I tell ya man, all ya had to do was kiss her." Commented Gerald smirking. He then looked at Phil. "Cough up grandpa, you owe me $30. Told you he would confess to her before she left." He held his palm out to Phil.

"Yeah yeah. And don't call me grandpa, I'm not your gramps." Phil said grudgingly as he gave Gerald the money from his wallet.

Helga chuckled while Arnold rolled his eyes at the two but then turned to look at Helga again.

"Oh for the record," Helga began. "I love you too." Arnold smiled and lowered his head to give Helga another kiss.


End file.
